


Words Left Unsaid

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Sad, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, mentioned liam dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Theo reflects on how he came to live with the Geyer's, and now what's left missing.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> My brain wanted "when I am dead" from [this list](https://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/post/632992481224605696/the-way-you-said-i-love-you) and this little bit of angst happened.

The clock ticks on the wall, a steady, familiar sound. It used to drive Theo crazy when he first moved in with the Geyer’s going on a year ago. He’d grown so used to silence. To being alone. Other sounds had been an adjustment. And has it been that long since he first stepped foot in this house? Since Liam dragged him in here, all stubborn and angry and told him he was living here and there weren’t going to be any arguments. And oh Theo _had_ tried. At least until Liam’s mother, Jenna, had come into the room and leveled him with a look that had any fight leaving him.

He slowly got used to the clock ticking and all the other noises that came with a full house. The sound of the dishwasher running, the TV playing lowly in the living room, happy laughter in the kitchen. And heartbeats. Always heartbeats. He was never alone here, and that certainly had taken the most getting used to. 

He's not alone now either. But he feels like he is as he stands in Liam's bedroom, looking down at his half made bed. He'd been in such a rush to get to school that morning, as he always was. 

Usually it would be made by the time he got home. But today is different. It's not just the unmade bed that shows that. 

It's the uneasy stillness of the house. The lack of talking and laughter. The single heartbeat missing. And that, above anything else, gets to Theo. 

It forces a thought into his head that he's been trying to ignore. But he can't any longer. 

Liam's gone. He's not coming home. Not tonight, or any other. 

Theo sits heavily on the bed, his legs no longer able to hold him up. He reaches for Liam's pillow and hugs it to his chest. Tears are falling freely down his cheeks as he buries his nose in the pillow and inhales deeply. Liam's scent washes over him, and Theo chases it, knowing that soon it will fade and disappear like so many other things. Like Liam himself.

"I love you," he whispers, his words coming out choked around a sob. Words he never had a chance to say to Liam, and now he never will.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
